Constellation of Blood
by Audrey Bogart
Summary: Sesshomaru has saved Kagura's life, expecting the debt to be repaid. However, Kagura isn't as willing to follow the demon's orders. So he will have to persuade her...rated for the sexual tension...
1. Debt Repaid

Hey everyone! And so begins another story. The updates might be a little longer than what everyone is used to. Just hang in there with me. Plus it's incredibly difficult to type with a weiner dog sitting in your lap...

**Constellation of Blood – Debt Repaid**

Kagura smiled in glee as she watched her master fall to his knees in one final attempt to obtain what never belonged to him in the first place - the Shikon Jewel. She was selfish, she knew this, for wanting the man who created her dead. But she had tasted freedom and longed for the simple pleasures of thinking for herself. So she had betrayed him, and almost got herself killed in the process. She had waited until Naraku was going through his time of the month before acting upon her desire to overthrow him. She had sought out the half breed and lured him to the dangerous palace. But Naraku was quick and hastily recuperated after the first attack.

They had all helped bring down Naraku; the half demon with his sword, the reincarnated priestess with her arrows, the demon exterminator with her skills, and the monk with his hand. They had been bloodied and bruised, yet they ceased to give up. But Kagura's hope for a life outside of Naraku was shattered as her lifted up and deathly finger and pointed the remainder of his power at her. The evil snickers generating from his throat were enough to send a sane man over the edge.

"Ah, sweet, naive Kagura. So it IS you who has deceived me. " She turned her head away from him disgust. She would not be taunted by someone on the brink of death. The smirk never left Naraku's lips. "Don't you fear the outcome of my death? If I perish, there is a good chance that you will deminish with me, considering that you're part of me." Kagura shook her head, as if trying to shake away the information handed to her.

"Enough! You shall die tonight, Naraku!!" She squeezed her eyes shut as Inuyasha delivered the last blow to Naraku. Instead of relief, however, Kagura felt an intense pain take over her body in murderous repetitions. She managed to pry open a single eye and found a slain Naraku before her own fallen body. The bastard had caused the Backlash to hit her as well! He took most of the hit, which ultimately took his life, yet she could fell herself trying to run from the intense burning, only to lay in darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru sniffed lightly at the surprisingly cold wind. Chilling winds in the summer time could only mean one thing: death. It wasn't uncommon for the demon lord to stumble onto slain armies or villages, but this was too familiar for comfort. Behind him was an enthusiastic Rin, chattering over something about oranges. He took one more glance at his traveling companion to make sure he could make a swift and clean getaway, before he began the walk towards the stench of corpses.

He had been there before, when the wicked Naraku had stolen the child the aristocratic Sesshomaru had revived. But the pile of ashes told him that Naraku was no more. And the body that lay next to him....Kagura. He had encountered her only a few times but knew that she carried a sufficient amount of power. He knelt down beside her, recollecting the offer she had made to Sesshomaru about the murder of her master. He had refused, partially because she was more than capable of finding other ways. She wasn't stupid, she knew that her life was at stake. And the demon prince never put the doubt past her. But he would never had expected to see her dead. Such a pity...

The great demon quirked an eyebrow as there was an attempt at movement from the wind sorceress. His sensitive ears could pick up the faint sound of a heartbeat and the shallow sound of breathing. He softly nudged her shoulder with a clawed hand.

"Wake up wench. I know you're alive. There's no use in hiding that fact." He had considered the possibility of the woman actually being hurt, but he was the great Sesshomaru and not some hand maiden for the kin of Naraku.

* * *

Her entire body hurt. Not piercing pain like it had been before, but the kind of pain you have after walking three miles in one day when you're never worked out before. And then there was that voice. She knew that voice. It was deep and soothing, yet intimidating at the same time. It was the voice of the young demon lord she had encountered about killing her creator. Sesshomaru. She had referred to him as handsome, which by all accounts, he was. She wouldn't deny a slight attraction for the man, but he was crudely arrogant and brushed off her efforts time and time again. Perhaps he declined her offer because he knew she had been sizing him up, making sure he was up to the challenge of defeating Naraku, which might have insulted him. She could feel a small weight on her shoulder and wondered if the great demon prince was trying to wake her up.

* * *

It was useless. The wind demon would not fully wake up for Sesshomaru. He sighed heavily before wrapping his arm around her and gently throwing her over his shoulder. Blood caked her clothes and for a moment he wondered just how badly she had gotten hurt. A small cut graced her lip, leaving a crimson trail amidst the pale frown. Her body was like a watercolor painting, several shades of bruises creating such an illusion. His arm kept her balanced on his shoulder and he could feel the numerous broken bones through the thin material. His winced in pain as his ears caught the shrill voice of an excited Rin.

"But Lord Jaken!! He wouldn't just LEAVE us like that!!" Sesshomaru knew exactly whom she was talking about, but refused to let Rin persistent whining get the best of him.

"I told you once you foolish human, Lord Sesshomaru will be back when he is good and rea-"

"Jaken." He calmly glanced from one to the other before motioning towards Jaken to come forth.

"Y-yes m-m-m-m-'lord?"

"Take Rin and make camp. I shall go and tend to the woman I have with me." Both child and demon gawked at the powerful demon as he turned to leave.

* * *

Her wounds; many. Her breaths; shallow. But never once did she cringe underneath his touch. He silently mended her wounds without any hesitation. Why would he have to hesitate anyhow? She was just some petty demoness who couldn't fend off a blast of power. And here he was, tending to her many injuries, when he had better things to do. She'd owe him afterwards, of course. Her debt would be repaid one way or another.

* * *

Kagura awoke with a start, her rose colored eyes darting back and forth between trees and a small fire laying beside her. It was new territory for her, and it made her uneasy. When she realized who had saved her, though, she became nauseous with anxiety. Why would someone like Sesshomaru pay heed to whether or not she lived or not.

"So you're awake. Good. There is much that needs to be said." She stiffened slightly, finally noticing the pain racing through her body. Her rosy orbs became thin slits of defense as the deep voice washed over her.

"Sesshomaru. Since when did you ever take pity on demon lower than yourself?" The conversation was not playing well with him at all. He looked away for a moment, fearing that his cool demeanor was failing him for the first time in life.

"Never. But you have something that could prove to be useful to me. And seeing to it that I have rescued you, there is no doubt in my mind that you will meet me half way." Kagura curled her legs up underneath her and smirked defiantly.

"Hmph. I'm my own now. I do not have to take orders from the likes of yourself." Sesshomaru's expressionless face held no anger but inside he was boiling with rage. He had just saved this woman's life and she's refusing to repay him?!

"Are you saying that you refuse to help me?" The golden irises flickered with a bit of amusement as a sharp fang poked out with a smile drawing near. Kagura never faltered. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and grinned at the Lord of the Western Lands. She was free now. No on, not even Sesshomaru could take that away from her.

"And if I do object?" Before she could hear a complete answer, she was pinned to the tree behind her. Her ears buzzed and her heart sped up as Sesshomaru's lean arm dug into her neck and his hot breath trickled over her sensitive skin.

"Then I'll finish what your master started..."


	2. A Woman's Gift

Thank you all for the awesome reviews! And Sesshomaru may seem out of character later on but as for his bluntness as of now, I see no reason why he wouldn't be blunt. The man likes to get what he wants....

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Such a sad, cruel, world.

Constellation of Blood - A Woman's Gift

Kagura's blood seemed to freeze as Sesshomaru held her against the giant tree. There was no pain for it was only skin touching skin. But that's what frightened the demoness. The fact that there was only mere molecules between them scared the living daylights out of her. Her clawed hands dug into the bark behind her as she bit back the scream she wanted to yelp out so badly.

"You wouldn't dare kill me..." She gasped as the demon prince laced his hand around her throat, his poison claw threatening her without words.

"Do you want to take the chance?" His grip loosened as he felt the bulge in Kagura's throat lift and then descend. "I didn't think so." The wind sorceress immediately fell back to her knees, trying her best to regain the air that was lost in the small struggle with Sesshomaru.

"So what is it that you want?", she asked while rubbing the bruised skin around her neck.

"I'm glad to see that you're ready to comply with me." Like the woman had a choice in the matter. She had just come face to face with death – again - and lived to tell about it. Kagura scowled as the demon lord turned away from her and faced the Western Lands that he occupied. "As of now, you know this much about the blood that runs through me – I am a dog demon, my half brother is a half breed, and our father was a very powerful demon who left the lands he watched over to me." Kagura rubbed her shoulder before proceeding.

"Tell me something I don't know..." There was a low, warning growl emitting from the prince's throat and the wind demon decided it best to just listen for the time being.

"As I was saying, you know that much about my family. But what you don't know is that there was another sibling in my soiled line of kinfolk. Another brother that Inuyasha does not even know about. "

"Another brother?" She mentally berated herself for asking what had already been said, but Sesshomaru paid no attention to it.

"He was an accident; an outcome of what alcohol does to a man. But yet my father still considered him part of the family and even went so far as to bestow a sword upon him as he did with Inuyasha and myself. My efforts to gain the Tetsusaiga have proved to end in Inuyasha's favor. It has come to my attention that this middle brother, Nigi, has received a sword much like Tetsusaiga, only more powerful. Rumor has it that the creation and the end of a universe lays in the hand of the one who wields this sword."

Crimson irises widened at what had just been told. Truly, was there such a sword capable of that much power? She had seen first hand just what the Tetsusaiga could do, and there was no doubt in her mind how powerful the Tenseiga was in such a demon's hands, but to destroy an entire universe? Kagura's mind had trouble digesting that bit of information, minus the fact that it was her help Sesshomaru wanted. Everything seemed to come together now.

"And what is it that you need my help with? Obviously this weapon is out of your reach and you've already proved you have more power than I, so what do you want with me?" Sesshomaru turned back towards her, an amusing glint shining in his eyes.

"It is widely known that Nigi has a soft spot for women. He senses estrogen and his mind becomes putty. I need you to lure him away from the sword long enough for me to seize the blade away from him while I am in his company for one week." The glare the demon lord had gained was indescribable. He wanted her to flirt with this ridiculous Nigi so that he could steal a knife?! Was he that desperate to have destruction at the tip of his fingers? Besides, Kagura had been around only a few men and had no expertise in the act of courting or flaunting. She had been a prisoner to her master; going where ever his mouth told her to. She was never taught social skills in the area of men. Yet, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Sesshomaru had saved her life and if she didn't repay her debt, then the demon lord would surely kill her. Her train of thought was interrupted by the brisk breeze Sesshomaru created when he walked. It was now or never and Kagura preferred never.

Kagura gazed up in awe at the magnificent palace standing before her. It was made of what the good Mother Earth offered, yet it reeked of royalty and prestige. Power flowed from it like a giant waterfall, which let Kagura know that this was no ordinary demon. The guards at the front gate bowed in Sesshomaru's presence and opened up the giant bamboo gates at his request. Her throat was dry from lack of moisture and her body ached terribly. It wasn't very often that she was forced to travel a day after a serious injury. She had grown accustomed to that part of pampering. It wasn't until she took note of the numerous crests, that Kagura realized they were still in the Western Lands. But why did Nigi have the crests of what belonged to Sessshomaru?

"This Nigi seems quite wealthy. Possibly.....more wealthier than the great Sesshomaru?" He peered down at her for a second, considering what had just been said to him.

"Everything Nigi has was either given to him or stolen by his own hands. He has worked for nothing." Kagura could feel her eyebrow quiver with anger and curiosity. She had only seen two people be able to work their way underneath Sesshomaru's skin and this Nigi wasn't one of them.

"And you have?" They paused in front of a long corridor for a brief moment before another set of doors opened to reveal yet another silver haired, golden eyed man; the resemblance was uncanny. Perhaps the only difference was the fact that Nigi's hair was in a short braid, rather than flowing freely like his older brothers. There were no facial markings but laugh lines. THAT was something she hadn't seen on any of the brothers.

"Brother! Long time no see! What brings you to my palace on such short notice?" Sesshomaru pulled his eyes away from the demon and turned his attention to Kagura. She was doing absolutely nothing. Perhaps it was the fact that demon before her was completely different from the demon standing beside her. However, she still found Sesshomaru to be the more handsome of the two. "My, my, my.....who is this precious young thing?"

"May I introduce – "

"My name is Kagura, wind sorceress." She offered her hand, the flirtatious Nigi accepting with little or no hesitation. Out of the corner of her crimson eye, she could see a snarl curling at the corners of Sesshomaru's lips. She figured it was because she interrupted him and his little introduction. But she wasn't incompetent. She could very well say her name when asked what it was.

"Well Kagura, welcome to my humble home. I hope you enjoy your stay here." She giggled softly as Nigi gave a small peck on her hand and returned it to its owner.

"Well, if it's in your company, I'm sure my stay will be quite exciting."

"You've brought along a charming woman, Sesshomaru. I'm shocked. For the past century, you've brought only that stinky toad of a creature and recently that talkative child. Since when did you become so interested in beautiful things?" Sesshomaru looked unconcerned.

"Define beautiful. Kagura is simply keeping me company as a favor." Nigi tucked his hands behind his back and motioned for a couple of handmaidens to come forth.

"Well, you won't mind if your rooms are next door to each then? Nadia, Monika, show my brother and his friend to their rooms. If you'll excuse me, I have a social gathering I must attend to in a few hours." Nigi excused himself, leaving Sesshomaru and Kagura to the handmaidens.

As soon as the two woman left their presence, Kagura burst through the door to find a lounging Sesshomaru. She had did as told and flirted, yet he acted hostile towards both her and Nigi. Her multi patterned kimono hung limply off her shoulder as her heated rage got the best of her.

"Why you selfish, ungrateful pig! The least you could've done was agreed to the compliment your brother gave me!!" The great demon lord kept his closed as Kagura remained in a defensive position, her voice raising to deafening heights.

"Lower your voice, Kagura." She shook her head furiously, a few raven strands of hair working their way out of their tight restraints.

"I will not!! I refuse to work with an egotistical jerk like yourself!" Her breath caught in her throat as she was suddenly thrust upon the bed the demon prince had just been laying on. Her arms were in a solid grip above her head, the warmth of his anger radiating off his skin and onto her own flushed flesh.

"You forget, Kagura, you are working FOR me – not with me." His voice was cool and calm but his warning was crystal clear. She was treading on dangerous ground.


	3. Farewell to the Days of Freewill

Before I begin this chapter, yes I realize that somewhere deep down in the manga, Kagura...um...passes on, but in the words of the great Clark Gable - "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." Not to be so harsh but it's the truth. Besides, I haven't read it anyway. So in my simple little mind, Kagura is still kicking and alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Those great talents belong to someone else.

**Constellation of Blood - Farewell To The Days Of Freewill**

It was late in the night when Kagura awoke to the sound of breathing beside her bed. She shot up, her breath catching in her throat when the moon illuminated Sesshomaru's silent figure. She raised a questioning eyebrow, wondering why he was just standing there, until she realized that he wasn't even awake. The man was sleepwalking! Kagura quietly kicked off the fresh sheets from her legs and dangled them over the edge.

"Sesshomaru..", she whispered softly, trying her best to keep Nigi from hearing down the hall. She watched his brow furrow in anger, a hint of fang poking out over his bottom lip.

"It is mine..." This surprised the wind demon, for the hatred leaking from his mouth was a rare thing to hear. Sure, he would speak of the same revulsion for Naraku and Inuyasha, but this was different. It was as if he was hurting while speaking; as if every word spoken strained his mentality. She calmly placed her hand on his shoulder. She once heard that it was best not to wake up a sleepwalker but Sesshomaru was scaring her and she wasn't one to be terrified while sleeping.

"Sesshomaru...wake up..." Her crimson orbs grew wide as she was shoved against the wall, a single clawed hand outstretched and winding its way around her neck like a serpent. Kagura tried to shake him out of his sleepy trance, but could not reach. His grip tightened, closing off the air to her lungs. In a moment, her entire wind pipe would collapse under the demon lord's strength.

"You took HER and now you want my land as well?! What kind of fool do you took take me for?!" His voice was low and dangerous. Kagura whimpered in a last attempt to save herself as blackness began clouding her vision.

"Sessho....mar..u..." The sensitive ears of the demon prince caught the high-pitched sob of Kagura and forced the rest of his mind and body awake just as she fell limp into his arm. A red imprint of his attempted strangulation was apparent on his skin and he had to rethink the past few minutes in his head.

"Kagura....." He gently shook her until the air became steady and the dizziness disappeared. The wind sorceress sat up and crawled to the nearest corner. Never had the great Sesshomaru attacked her. Even when she had insulted his power, he never touched her. She rubbed at the mark on her neck, trying to recollect her thoughts. She was scared. Not only for herself but for the man sitting across from her as well. "I apologize for my actions tonight -"

"What was all that about?" Sesshomaru lifted up his head to meet Kagura's heavy gaze, expecting a hard scowl but not receiving one.

"I usually do not sleep for a demon does not need much of it, but I supposed fatigue caught up with me and -"

"You know that's not what I meant!" Her voice was like a hiss - hushed but extremely fatal if taken lightly.

"I know not of what you speak of." She shook her head in frustration. She knew he was hiding something, something big in his life, and she wanted to know desperately. ANYTHING to get inside of the mysterious Sesshomaru.

"That's a damn lie, too! I heard you talk Sesshomaru. You mentioned something about someone taking her away but they wouldn't get your land."

"It's not of your concern." He stood and began to walk out of the room, his features revealing nothing to Kagura.

"Who was it you were talking to, Sesshomaru?! Was it Nigi?!" Her fascination was getting deeper by the second.

"I SAID IT'S....it's not of your concern, Kagura. Leave it at that." His demand was simple and clear but didn't falter Kagura's enthrallment in the matter. She slid back into bed as Sesshomaru closed the giant door linking their rooms together.

She had tried, but no matter what, Kagura could not fall asleep again. It was nearing dawn soon and she hadn't slept a wink since the confrontation between Sesshomaru and herself. She turned her thin form to the window where a single beam of moonlight shined through the open window. It was odd, how the beam only hit one of the floorboards but nothing else. Could it be that it was divine intervention taking place? A sign of some sort? She sighed and mentally berated herself for believing such foolishness as a cloud darkened her room. However, fate was an entirely different subject and Kagura hopped from the bed once more and squatted beside the floorboard the moonlight had lightened once more.

It was hollow, she noticed, as she knocked upon the hard wood. And it was quite easy to lift from its position in the floor. Dust formed a thick cloud around Kagura, causing her to choke on the grit and grime. But as the dust cleared, she noticed a small, elegantly decorated box. Covered in layers of forgotten hopes and caped in cobwebs, it seemed to still glow with an ethereal gleam. Kagura blew off a bit of the dust and slid her fingers underneath the latch that held it closed. Carefully, she pulled it open and gasped at a painting that lay on top of other items. It was a portrait of a young woman, possibly in her late teens, with fiery long hair and an equally warm smile. She sat with her legs to the side and her eyes closed but she was obviously special to someone in the house and Kagura was ready to present the painting to her first guess.

She raised her hand to grasp the doorknob, bracing herself on entering Sesshomaru's room. What the man did in the privacy of his own, she had never seen, nor did she ever intend to. But the fact of the matter was, she was curious. She turned the knob delicately and entered the lavish bedroom of the lord of the western lands and stood frozen beside his bed in the dark upon noticing that he wasn't beneath the covers.

"What do you want Kagura?" She could feel herself jump out of her skin for a moment. Her red eyes darted to the corner of the room where a stealth like Sesshomaru sat. Kagura felt a gulp rise up in her throat and tried her best to swallow without showing the fear she knew she was feeling. She raised the picture in front of her, almost using the ancient piece of artwork as a shield.

"Who is she?"

"Where did you get that?" A golden glint was reflected by the moonlight, further intensifying his glare and causing Kagura to shiver slightly.

"I asked you first." Her heart was beating a thousand times faster than the demon lord but her gaze was just as deadly as his own. In a flash, Sesshomaru was right beside her, plucking the portrait for her pale fingers and throwing it into the opposite wall. Kagura's rosy eyes widened in horror as the graceful image of the strange woman was shattered into a million shards of color and wood. "What...what did you do that for?!"

"Kagura." For most, this would be warning enough. But Kagura was too fueled by the destruction of something so beautiful and innocent, that she could not comprehend her actions or words.

"It was just a picture! You didn't have to go and break it!" Her fists were balled up and the blood quickly washed away from the bones inside making her knuckles turn as white as the sheets she had tried to sleep in.

"Kagura." His voice was deeper this time, with a hint of a sound that Kagura had never heard before. It was of a predatorily nature; as if she was being hunted in a giant forest rather than standing in a square bedroom. His were now nothing than mere slits of amber, his anger turning them into pools of molten gold.

"Who was she dammit? It's just a question! Was she horrible to you or something in the past?! So horrible that you had to go and destroy any remembrances of her?! Or was she something you couldn't have?" There wasn't another warning, just the hanging head of a demon defeated. Kagura could feel her skin turn cold. "I get it nowâ€.you couldn't have her. The great Sesshomaru finally couldn't get something he wanted. And it kills you soâ€."

"Watch your tongue Kagura." A smirk began to pull at the corners of Kagura's lips, slowly forming into a sly grin.

"That's what it isâ€you wanted her for your own. Just like Tetsusaiga. It's a shame you're unable to get either" He had thrown out three warnings and she had ignored all three. It was time that she was taught to obey orders when they are given. In less than a second, Kagura was seized by the wrist and thrown upon the great lord's mattress as if she were nothing but a petty rag doll. Her wrists were controlled by his own strong grip high above her head and her legs were kept from struggling by his own knees.

"I get what I want..." Kagura tried her best to escape by squirming but she was locked in an iron grip. "...always" Before a gasp could escape her mouth, a kiss was planted neatly upon her mouth, in a forceful attempt to show what words couldn't.

In the same instant that the kiss had started, it had ended; leaving a perplexed Kagura sprawled out on the bed and no Sesshomaru in sight. Gracing her blushed lips, she stood up from the bed and walked over to the annihilated painting. With the greatest care, she picked up each piece and neatly placed them into her arms, and taking a moment to focus on the lovely woman who had managed to unhinge Sesshomaru.

"I don't know who you are," she sighed. "But I wish you could tell how you won that man's heart for my own knowledge." She tucked the last shred into her kimono pocket and retreated back into her room.

Outside, Sesshomaru stared intently at the lake that separated him and his rightful own. Why? Why had he done such thing to someone like Kagura? He had remembered being lost in thought when she had entered his room, looking like a lost child with something important. And something important was what she indeed had. But it was something he had wanted to forget; something he wanted to store away for as long as possible. It was a sign of weakness, it was. And for it to fall into Kagura's hands didn't help his situation. She had managed to do what most found impossible: anger him. Not irritate him to the point of killing, but true anger. He had wanted to rip her to bits for retrieving that portrait and bringing it into his presence. But he had almost killed her moments before and it bothered him. For one thing, she had heard things that most hadn't. And second, he had lost control; a trait he had never gained and had never intended to gain. But he had lost control tonight and almost killed Kagura. What did it matter anyway? He just needed a few of her skills. Skills he could find in any other woman.

But what about that kiss? He may have wanted to hit until she was black and blue but when she was standing in front of him, her cheeks tinted with a bright pink from the anger she was emitting and her body radiating of feminine glow, he had wanted to take right then and there. There was no reasonable explanation for this, except that it was mating season for demons. But Kagura wasn't your ordinary demon and he had never bothered with the season. He had no reason to. Whatever the cause for his actions, he had to be sure they never reoccurred. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began to meditate silently as dawn approached.

A soft knock brought Kagura out of her trance and she suddenly realized that morning was greeting her with open arms. Was it dawn already? She rubbed at her eyes and sat back on her heels to gaze at her work. In front of her, was an almost perfectly restored painting of the mystery woman. Kagura had managed to piece the painting back together in the wee hours of the morning and was very pleased with the outcome.

"Come in." There was a small creak from the door opening.

"Good morning, Kagura. I hope you slept well?" Nigi's masculine voice penetrated something within Kagura.

"You could say that, I suppose." She ran a tired hand through her raven locks and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"Kagura, would you consider taking a short stroll with me this fine morning?" Kagura smiled bashfully before nodding. This was too easy.

"Could you possibly explain something to me while we walk?" Nigi grinned, bearing a set of the whitest fangs she had ever seen.

"Of course. What about, my dear?" She yanked on his sleeve, pulling him towards the restored portrait. "Oh, I see."


	4. Go On And Scream

A/N Number 1: I'm really really sorry for all the delays, but with school and a few problems that have been poking their ugly little heads in my life, I have had little or no time. I'll try my best to make updates faster.

A/N Number 2: Yes, I've noticed Sesshomaru is a tid bit out of character but he's showing emotion in this story, something the man doesn't do very often.

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha.

**Constellation of Blood: Go On And Scream**

"Her name was Mab, a westerner brought to Japan by her father. She was an exquisite creature of unnatural beauty, which didn't surprise my brother at all." Kagura nodded impatiently as she walked quietly by Nigi's side through the lavish garden behind his grand palace. "It wasn't long until a relationship began between my brother and Mab. He was different back then, mind you. He wasn't always this cold and unemotional. However, when that change was made into the man you know now, it literally drove dear Mab mad. Within the week, her love for Sesshomaru and the light it brought to her face, was erased from her life, which she so miserably ended by the cliffside near the palace." Kagura lowered her head in a silent prayer. It was tragic. No woman should have to suffer because of a man. Nigi wrapped a clawed finger underneath her chin and lifted her eyes into his view. "Does that clear things up for you?"

"Yes. Thank you Nigi." He smiled gently and leaned in for a kiss upon her cheek, only to be rudely interrupted by a servant. The anger on Nigi's face was clear for a second and then wiped away to clean smug. He bowed respectfully and followed his servant back into the palace. Kagura watched them until they disappeared into the shadow of the main hall before continuing her course through the garden. In all honesty, she loved it. It was peaceful and beautiful, all in the same breathless view. At every angle were lucious trees hovering over in the sunlight, exotic flowers spreading their petals to reveal the ambrosial scents, sparkling ponds covered in the glitter of a foreign dance between the sun and the water. It was a dream come true.

Upon walking on her intended route, Kagura discovered the most interesting looking tree. She would admit that the past few days had grown colder in welcome of autumn but the forestry should not have been turning colors quite yet. But here was a tree, brimming with the orange, yellow, and red bursts that was associated with the fall weather. The leaves were spilling over with color but it seemed that the poor plants were barely hanging on to the branches. Kagura advanced towards the shrub, her arm outstretched to touch the dainty leaves. She knew that autumn brought death to the green leaves, but they seemed almost velvety and alive to the naked eye. The wind sorceress gasped as a single leaf shuttered underneath her touch. She squinted her crimson eyes to get a closer look and graced the leaf again. This time, the leaf fluttered when she touched it. And as if the leaf began its own chain reaction, every leaf on the tree spread their wings and took off in unison as a sea of apricot, ruby, and amber around Kagura. Butterflies. Hundreds upon hundreds of Monarch butterflies swarmed around the wind demon, each one sending its own soft wave of goodbye on her cheek. She smiled and threw her arms up. Never had she felt so free and alive. She became lost in an ancient dance that only few have ever experienced and even fewer have ever witnessed. It's a time where nature forgets that you moved in on its turf and embraces you with the same beauty that you can only find deep within a person. The smiled never dropped from Kagura's lips, even as the grand creatures of Mother Earth faded into the horizon.

She enveloped herself in her kimono for warmth and gave a heavy sigh. If only she could live like those butterflies. Behind her was a barren tree, torn from the beauty of the butterflies because of her curiosity. She mourned the loss of such a simple treasure. Her eyes drifted back to the bare branches of the now thin tree and between the skeletal limbs was a perplexed Sesshomaru staring right back at her, his smoky locks following the same path as the wind. His face was his usual, his mouth in a stern frown. But something, something Kagura just couldn't place her finger on, was proof that he hadn't wanted to be seen by her. As if, he was watching some historic scene taking place and did not want to be disturbed. But he had been found out. And now the watching was useless. He didn't seem mad, just...out of place. Like he didn't belong in the presence of a such a miracle. Kagura opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out. She wanted to ask him of Mab so badly but knew it wasn't her place to question him. Had he loved her? If so, than why had he broken her heart like that? So many questions. The two demons stood there, inflamed scarlet orbs posing war against stinging honeyed irises in a heated gaze. Finally, Kagura found the courage to speak.

"Sesshomaru...I..." He simply turned away from her, leaving the demoness in the frigid autumn wind.

True evil never dies. Or at least that it what they say. And in reality, evil can't deminish. There is always something there to give root to evil : hatred, ignorance, envy, the list can go on. And whether Sesshomaru truly realized this or not, is unknown. But he had just laid the seeds of destruction to flourish and destroy the wind the comforted him.

**Southern Lands**

Beside a river, near a town, a young woman kneels down to fetch her daily jug of water. It would serve as dinner and as a means of keeping herself clean. A wind blows by, chilling her skin. She pulls her cloak tightly around her shoulders. Winter would be harsh this year. But that is not what keeps her skin in an icy state. She had thought she had heard an atrocious snicker behind her in the woods. But she shakes it off, thinking that it's just her imagination.

"Excuse me young maiden, I was wondering if you could spare a room for the night. You see, I was attacked by demons earlier and I find it very difficult to get back to my own village without looking upon death." The young woman turns around, her breath catching in her throat. The resonant voice belonged to a man no older than she with dark, almost dread-lock like, hair. Her eyes traveled up the body that could've been meant for a prince if not so badly injured. His eyes were shadowed over. She nodded slowly, making sure to keep her fear under control.

"You do look badly hurt. Here, take my overcoat as a means of warmth until I can get you to my hut." She shook the thick material off her own shoulders and walked towards the crouching man. "By the way, I shall need a name to address you by." He turned his back towards her so that she may have easier access to his shoulders. A grin spreads across his face as her innocent eyes fall upon the giant spider shaped scar on his back.

"Naraku." He stands at his full height, the cuts and bruises affecting him none whatsoever, and makes his way to the terrified woman. She had heard of him just a few days before. A monk had been telling the village children the story of the malicious demon and all the harm he had done. But he was supposed to have been defeated. The half demon that the monk and his companions had traveled with assured everyone that the evil Naraku was nothing more than dead. She squeezes her eyes shut as he nears her, a large palm hovering over her head. The river remained calm, except for the horrific scream the pierced through the clouds and into the depths of heaven, where her innocence was grieved.

**Western Lands**

Kagura's ears flickered towards the shrill yelp. It reminded her of something, but what? She shook her head. It was none of her concern. It was probably just the death of human trying to defeat a worthless demon. Such stupid creatures humans were. Which brought her to another question : Why did Sesshomaru travel with the human child? This was just one among many questions that had been bugging the wind demon for some time. There were so many mysteries about Sesshomaru and Kagura hated mysteries. She had no patience for them. She had remained in the garden long after Sesshomaru's disappearing act.

Essentially, she had wanted to wander around the remaining parts of the garden she hadn't seen since the demon lord. But aggravation consumed the best of her being and she soon found herself sitting on a stone bench, resting her head in her palm. It wasn't the most comfortable bench, and it wasn't all the pretty. It was designed with the basics of Greek architecture, only minimized, with intricate carvings of pillars and geometric shapes. And it disgusted Kagura to be seated on such a pathetic piece of work. But her rear was better off on a cheap chair rather than the dirty ground. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow. Damn Sesshomaru.

"You shouldn't do that to such a pretty face." Nigi. Of course. Why would the great Sesshomaru give her a compliment?

"Hello Nigi." She had thought she had lost him earlier to his servant. How wrong she was, but oh how deeply she wished she was right. It was well into evening by now. She could've gone all day without seeing him once more.

"We missed you at lunch, my dear. You shouldn't skip meals like that." She wasn't stupid. She didn't go to lunch for a reason. She wanted to stay away from any type of confrontation between Sesshomaru and herself.

"I don't believe you about Mab. I don't think she committed suicide like you say." And it was the truth, too. She hadn't been sucked in to the tragic love story of beauty and the beast. She just couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was capable of loving, or, if he had loved, that he would just let her go and kill herself. He likes to get what he wants and doesn't like losing it to something greater than he – in this case, death. Kagura stood up and walked briskly back to her room. Between the long corridors and the simple gestures to the guards, she began to ask herself why she didn't trust Nigi. Was it because Sesshomaru didn't trust him as well? She glanced up in time to see the mighty prince leaned up against her bedroom door, his arm wrapped around his own waist. Kagura stopped in mid step, ready to begin an interrogation.

"You are wise not to believe Nigi." He never looked up at her, but it was meant as a compliment nonetheless.

"And why is that?" He simply shrugged, knowing the exact reason but never saying it. He pushed himself off the door and casually walked by Kagura, pausing for a moment beside her.

"Because it's a lie." And that was all. That was all that needed to be said. Kagura understood completely without having to ask another question. She would save the rest of the questioning for a later time. She waited until she heard her neighbor close his door before entering her room. She immediately slid out of her kimono and draped it over a cushion for one of the hand maidens to pick up the next morning. In one swift movement, she covered her nude form with her nightgown and proceeded to walk over to the bed.

"I have a message, Lady Kagura." Kagura jerked around to the woman saying her voice. She did not recognize her and she never forgot a face.

"Who are you?" Her eyes were dangerous slits of fire, awaiting an attack that never came.

"I have a message, Lady Kagura."

"From whom?" The woman stepped forward into the light of the moon, giving Kagura a clear view of her form. She was pale and a trail of blood trickled down her neck and falling to the floor, creating a sickening droplet sound.

"Lord Naraku." Kagura's ruby eyes widened in horror. It couldn't be. She was mistaken. It just couldn't..."He says that he hasn't forgotten about your betrayal. And that your heart will once again beat within his grip."


	5. And So Begins The Hunt

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this sucker.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Constellation of Blood: And So Begins The Hunt…**

There was no possible explanation. How could he have survived the attack the group had bestowed upon him? And more importantly, how could he have found her location? All of these questions flooded Kagura's mind as she backed away from the peasant woman whom had obviously lost her life for the message delivered. She clutched desperately at the cotton collar of her nightclothes in an attempt to shield herself from the truth: Naraku was alive.

"I have a message, Lady Kagura." The woman had restarted her instructions. She was like a monotone death note sent specifically to destroy Kagura, little by little. "He says he hasn't forgotten your betrayal." Kagura clasped her eyes closed. She wanted nothing more than to shut out the petty human and her damned message.

"Shut up."

"And that your heart will once again beat within his grip."

"SHUT UP!" Kagura launched herself at the corpse only to have it dissolve within her fingers. In frustration and hopelessness, Kagura fell to her knees beside the remains. It was over. Her freedom, her life, her future, her mere existence was to be shattered by the hands of the man she once called master. She couldn't rely on Sesshomaru, for he thought of her as one thing and one thing only: a chance to gain a sword. With that last thought, Kagura stood up, left the castle, and entered the chilly night.

* * *

It was only when she could barely feel her toes and could hear her bones chattering, did she sit down for a rest. Her choice of leisure was a small grassy mound that overlooked the kingdom Nigi occupied. An icy wind wrapped its bitter fingers around the wind sorceress's body and she couldn't help but shiver. A single tear dwindled down the pale skin of the demon as she realized that her death was inevitable by now. The wind would be trapped underneath the firm grip of a monster, forever forsaken of the freedom she craved. And what truly broke her heart was the fact that it was _right there_. She could taste the sweet flavor of liberation and feel the tingly sensation of true release at her fingertips. Yet, that single flame of hope was extinguished by a single message. Kagura curled up into a tight ball within the lithe blades of grass to contemplate how she would spend these last few days left on earth. She would still help Sesshomaru get his little sword but that wasn't enough. But she needed something. She didn't yet know what it was, but it was there, in the back of her mind and in the pit of her stomach; nagging and itching to break through. It was a craving of information and feeling. And like a bolt of lightning slicing through metal, it hit Kagura. She knew what she wanted and she would get it before Naraku made his appearance.

* * *

Sesshomaru was more than aware of the deathly presence in the bedroom beside him. His sensitive ears had picked up the entire conversation and his acute senses had plucked out the fear radiating from the wind demon. He himself couldn't believe the news the corpse had brought to Kagura's chamber. He knew that Naraku would be inching his way to the demoness, playing with her mind and feeding off her terror. But as long as she didn't try anything stupid, she would be safe for the mean time. After all, she was under _his_ protection for the time being. As long as she retrieved Nigi's blade, all would be made right. With that thought giving his mind peace, he glided out of his room. Standing in front of her door was Kagura, herself. Her skin was ghostly white but a new fire burned within her carmine orbs. The demon lord stared her for but a moment before retreating to a morning bath.

* * *

Kagura smiled silently as she pushed open the door to her bedroom. Sleep was useless to her for she had regained more than enough energy during the night when she came to her conclusion. The plan had already been put into effect whether she or Sesshomaru even knew it or not. The simple fact that the demon prince had noticed her flustered appearance was enough to set that same plan into motion. And a certain childish giddiness fluttered through her body when she felt his eyes roam over her. It was a small achievement, but a win nonetheless. She pulled open her door and swiftly entered her room. First thing was first, she would remove all remaining signs of Naraku's death message by scooping up the faint ashes and throwing them out of the window. Next, she found her most exotic looking kimono and donned the expensive fabric, which happened to be a gift from Sesshomaru's brother. She unleashed her raven hair from the constraints of her hair pins. After examining herself for a few minutes, Kagura was satisfied. She grinned at the amazing results of a few minor changes. It was going to be a great day, indeed.

Kagura descended for lunch early that afternoon. She wanted everyone within a ten-mile radius to bask in this newly acquired confidence. Servants stared at the creator of tempests while she sipped at her tea. Sesshomaru was the first to come down, quickly followed by his brother. Kagura snickered in the depths of her mind. How predictable of the demon lord – always has to be first. Both demons were in awe, although the surprise was more clearly written on Nigi's features. He sped past his sibling and lowered to one knee beside the wind charmer. In one graceful move, he swept up Kagura's wrist and laid a faint kiss upon her hand.

"You look absolutely amazing this post meridian." Kagura quirked a fine eyebrow at the source of her compliment. He could've just said 'good afternoon'. Both demons took a seat at the long oak table and prepared themselves for the meal by setting their linen napkins on their laps and neatly folding their hands upon the napkin.

At the snap of Nigi's clawed fingers, numerous servants scattered about the dinner hall in a race to see who could serve at a swift pace without disappointing their master. Exotic foods placed on porcelain plates trimmed in gold were set in front of each demon, followed by a pair of finely crafted chopsticks that, Kagura imagined, was a creation of exquisite beauty and not meant for the mere position of 'eating utensils'. As soon as the food was within Kagura's reach, she politely picked and chewed in large intervals so that it would look as if she had been brought up as a lady, instead of as a separation of collage of demons. Across the table, she could feel the molten glare of Sesshomaru's gaze burning into the deepest realms of her body. She could only guess what he was thinking and she hoped that compliment was buried underneath the insults, the sarcasm, and the ego.

"You could've dressed more appropriately for the occasion, Kagura." Kagura's crimson orbs darted to the object of her attraction. And she was met with the same stern stare that had drawn her near from the very beginning.

"I think her attire is quite charming, brother." Even Nigi's jovial voice wasn't enough to break the frigid line of vision between the two. Kagura's rosy eyes turned into thin slits of bloodlust as she spoke.

"Nigi thinks my kimono is fine."

"I hate to scar your pride, Kagura, but Nigi finds anything remotely feminine attractive." That was the last thing Kagura remembered hearing for her vision turned a bright white and she could feel wind swirling about her form in a twisted tornado of destruction. Nigi watched on in absolute shock as a whirlwind appeared from out of nowhere and tossed the table clear across the room. It had been aimed for Sesshomaru's head, but the demon prince's reflexes were quicker than the human eye and he easily dodged it. Kagura stumbled backwards as realization hit her like an angry storm. She promptly regained her wits and hurried up the stairs to her bedroom.

It was an embarrassment. She had never let her emotions take control of her power like she had done a few moments ago. But she had been so angered, so _hurt,_ that she couldn't control the energy she unleashed. She had wanted to wound Sesshomaru like he had wounded her. Yet she couldn't. Even now, as she stood by her bed and inhaled deeply to calm herself down, she couldn't yet clear her head to face him. If he were in her presence, may everything holy help him for she would not know what she was capable of doing to him. And as if someone unearthly had heard her thoughts, the demon lord slid her door open and met her look of anger. Kagura tried to look away, for she, too, could feel the fury radiating off of him. But she couldn't help but question why he would be so infuriated when _he_ had insulted _her_. He slowly slid the door closed and stalked towards her like a maddened tiger hunting down its final meal.

"Are you a complete imbecile, or do you just have sudden outbursts of stupidity?" Kagura could feel her fists clench and droplets of blood descending down her flesh from the puncture wounds her nails created. In flash of madness, the wind sorceress stepped forward and delivered a lethal blow to Sesshomaru's cheek. Three slim lines of blood seeped from his flawless skin, yet Kagura hadn't moved an inch. Her cheeks were flushed from the sudden rush of excitement and little bits of onyx hair had worked their way into her face, creating a dangerous shadow over her eyes.

"I have been insulted for the LAST time! I will NOT allow you to disgrace me any longer!" She was now grasping his own clothing in an unconscious attempt to keep her body balanced. Yet, in a split second, she was raised high up in the air by Sesshomaru. His fingers curled around her neck and Kagura could feel the burning sensation of his poison claw itching to be let loose.

"You are just begging to be killed, aren't you? You think you can order I, the great Sesshomaru around and live to tell about it? You are sadly mistaken." Kagura choked a high-pitched snicker and returned fire with fire.

"Great? Ha! You're nothing but a worthless coward. You can't even kill Inuyasha, a simple half-breed." The taunt had surprised Sesshomaru and had given Kagura the opportunity to fight out of the death grip. The demoness gave a quick sidekick to the demon lord's side and back flipped to the other side of the room. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru was still blocking her exit. She could try jumping from the window but she knew how fast Sesshomaru could react and thought against it. However, she was able to foresee him unsheathing his electrical whip and was able to respond. She hastily moved out of harm's way with each blow, leaving cracks in the floor and deep slashes in the walls. But it was of no concern to the wind sorceress and she retaliated with a 'Dance of the Dragon'.

The battle of power went on for only a few minutes before each demon ditched their weapons and settled on hand-to-hand combat. Kagura had thought she had the advantage, considering she had both arms to use as weapons, but Sesshomaru was agile and swift. More than once during their battle, Kagura noticed that he could've mortally wounded her with a single blow yet he didn't use his strength's full potential. The fight seemed to go on for hours – jab here, block there, kick this way, duck that way. Kagura unleashed one more attack, only to be held off by Sesshomaru's forearm. Kagura struggled to get past his strength.

"Just…give it up…Sesshomaru. I've got…the…upper-hand – no pun intended." She watched in amazement as the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth inched upward into a smirk.

"You insolent wench. Do you even know why I reprimanded you for your actions?" When he heard no answer from her, he continued. "You practically signed your death over to Naraku." Kagura suddenly went limp and called off her attack, only to receive a harsh push that ended in her landing on her rear. Lucky for her, she landed on the mattress of her bed.

"What?" Sesshomaru was now towering over her. She noticed that even though she had given him numerous cuts and bruises, they had almost completely healed; restoring his former impeccable face. She also noticed that half of her kimono had slid off her shoulder during her battle and she began to ease her bruised wrist up to it so that she could remain modest in a demon lord's presence. But once again, Sesshomaru was quicker than she and seized her tender wrist, bending it backwards little by little.

"You were part of Naraku and even though you have your own heart, he can still feel his own power. Your little air show was like bringing a moth to the flame." He was trying to…_protect _her? Reluctantly, Kagura was pulled out of her fantasy as he bent the wrist further back. She whimpered in protest and made a mad dash towards the window. It was risky but she had to try something; she was fearing for more than her life at this point. There was a certain gleam, a mysterious sparkle to his golden orbs that made Kagura shiver from within. A muscular arm followed by an equally masculine body blocked her figure from every available exit. A tight grip was formed around her wrist once more, and when she tried to dip around him, he pulled the mangled arm behind her; paralyzing her. She was brought back against his chest and Kagura suddenly became aware of every little movement: the tight knot in her throat, the restrictions on her chest, the warmth in her belly, and the scorching breath trailing down her neck. It was all over for her…

Hmmm…perhaps I should've gone on? Naw! I'll save it for the weekend!


	6. Burning Down My Dreams

Really really REALLY sorry that an update has taken so long. See, I just bought the third part of the 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy. And let me tell you, that Viggo is something else. The man would be able to melt Antarctica if need be. The movie itself was pretty good too.

**Constellation of Blood: Burning Down My Dreams**

* * *

It wasn't a bad sensation when his lips first graced her pale skin. It was like something popped deep within her belly; a burst of energy that had been pent up for so long now had a chance to be let out. Goosebumps trailed his searing touch like a lost child who wasn't quite sure of what to do or where to go. Kagura herself wasn't quite sure of the same thing- where her hands should be, what she should be doing. But in the back of her mind, some kind of instinct was telling her to sit back and enjoy the ride. And she did. Oh, how she did. She let her body melt within his grip as his immaculate mouth worked wonders along her neck and collarbone. She let an innocent gasp escape her lips as Sesshomaru pulled her around to face him. He gently cupped her chin and placed a deep kiss upon her lips.

The rest was a blissful haze of wonder for Kagura. She could feel his clawed hand explore her body, stopping at certain places to massage her skin and coax her to physically keep going. She, too, let her hand wander up to the silken silver tresses that her fingers had itched to touch since she had first laid eyes on him. It was just as soft as she had imagined and she let her fingers linger for a moment before starting her own journey of Sesshomaru's body. She started with his neck, lacing her hands around him for a better grip, and then let one hand slide down the opening of his regal kimono.

It was just as she had envisioned, smooth skin stretched over taught muscles – almost as if he were carved out of stone. She gained a bit more courage and let her hand slide further downward until she reached his abdomen. A low growl was emitted from the demon lord's throat and Kagura took it upon herself to kiss away the warning and placed her lips below his Adam's apple. She curled deeper into his body as he slowly lifted the kimono away from her flesh, delivering a cold spell onto Kagura's naked body. He took that moment to push her away and get a good look at the woman who had driven him into this lust.

She was perfection in his eyes, though he would never tell her that to her face. Her skin was flawless of life's little imperfections, minus the spider shaped scar on the lower part of her back. This would remain a reminder to the both of them of who Kagura derived from. The scar would remain a warning to Sesshomaru that Kagura would always be an enemy. But for this moment in time, both demons wanted nothing more than to succumb to the desire of simply being with one another. He had held back for the most part, but the kiss laid on his throat had driven him over the blurry edge that he had resisted for so long. He let her form collapse on the mattress behind them, allowing himself time to strip of the numerous layers of clothing he donned.

It seemed like an eternity had passed before the cold was washed away by a blanket of warmth for Kagura. The kisses continued, littered over her entire body and she could feel the heat rising within her. She needed something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It wasn't until the demon prince eased inside her and began to move that she finally began to understand the word 'ecstasy'. She dug her claws into his muscular back, bracing herself for the explosion of feeling she was so close to experiencing. And as if on cue, both she and Sesshomaru reached a peak that could only be described as pure bliss. She could feel her heart beating an unusual rhythm and sighed with happiness as Sesshomaru fell against her, his body worn out from the sudden explosion. A light snore soon followed and Kagura gently pulled the sheet around them, her arms lacing around his torso. There had been no pampered words of love or heated confessions of emotion. But she was in her own utopia and she never wanted to leave.

* * *

"Rise and shine, Kagura." Kagura's ruby orbs shot open in the early dawn. She knew that voice. It was the voice she had tried over and over to escape. Was he in the room? She quickly scanned the elaborate bedroom but found nothing.

"What? You don't greet your master when he awakes you so nicely?" His voice was slick with deception and the wind sorceress knew it.

"I'm not going to ask how you survived, just a simple question: what the hell do you want?" she whispered inside her mind. She could only hope that the sleeping dog demon beside her couldn't read minds.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you, Kagura. Do you realize how easily it would be for me to slit your little boyfriend's throat as we speak?" Kagura's crimson eyes widened in horror as one of the daggers placed above a shelf as decoration began to float towards the couple. Kagura squeezed her eyes shut.

"No! Please…just…what do you want?"

"You, of course. You know where I'll be. I expect you there by sunset." Naraku's voice began to drift away into the morning sky but it was still ringing in Kagura's ears. What had she done? She twisted within the cotton sheets, only to have something sharp poke her sensitive stomach. She glanced behind her and found a still sleeping Sesshomaru beside her, his arm wrapped around her in a protective manner. She gave a light smile before nudging him slightly. He fought for moment, his body not wanting to leave the peacefulness of where he was. He finally opened a single golden eye and peered over at Kagura who was beginning to get dressed for the day. She had just tied the sash of her kimono into a tight knot when she had decided to speak.

"I have to go away for a little while. I don't know when I'll return." The demon lord rolled over onto his side, away from the wind sorceress' unsure gaze.

"You won't be going anywhere." His voice was colder than usual. It had a more possessive tone underlying his stoic façade. Kagura quietly sighed and slipped on her sandals.

"I'm afraid I have to, Sesshomaru. For once, you have no say so in this."

"You haven't completed your debt." Kagura quickly tied her hair up and began the short stroll to the door. But Sesshomaru was in front of her within a second, barely keeping his modesty around the demoness.

"Get out of my way." She tried her best to conceal the tight knot that had formed in her throat, but she had to do this. It was for his own good. Besides, he may be the only one who can truly destroy Naraku and he wouldn't be of any use to Kagura if he were dead. She wouldn't allow him to get himself killed.

"I thought I made it quite clear that you are now mine." Guilt was hastily replaced by anger as Kagura glued a seductive smile onto her face.

"I am the wind. I am no one's property but my own." With that said, she brushed past him. She winced in surprise as the demon lord grasped her arm.

"You will regret this decision." The tempting smile faded from her mouth, only to be replaced by a saddened grin.

"Perhaps." She turned to face the dog demon and placed a chaste kiss upon his warm lips. It was time to face her foe.

* * *

Sesshomaru was in no mood to be played with when Nigi greeted him downstairs. He was sipping at a cup of tea and smoking a long pipe – a favorite pastime of Westerners. He smiled warmly at his half brother and returned to the blissful drink. The simper never left his face when he inquired about the night before.

"I hope everything went well last night?" Sesshomaru glared at Nigi from across the lengthy table but made no hostile move.

"I know not of what you talk about." He would be damned if he talked about his intimacies with Kagura to Nigi.

"Come now, brother. My maid came down to tell me that room was a disaster zone when she walked in this morning to pick up the linens. Don't be shy. We're all mature here. How is the demoness in bed?" In an instant, Sesshomaru was across the table, his claws digging into the expensive material of Nigi's kimono. He didn't what had come over him, but the moment Kagura's name slipped from Nigi's lips, the demon lord wanted nothing more than to rip those same lips from his face. It wasn't like Sesshomaru. He would need to clear his mind of the wind sorceress later.

* * *

Kagura braced herself against a nearby tree. Angry clouds loomed overhead and Kagura feared that she would not be able to travel in such weather. She scanned the terrain in hopes of finding shelter and mentally congratulated herself when her rosy orbs spotted a small shack amidst the forestry. She quickly scampered towards the small abode and pounded against the wooden door with the remainder of her energy. Tiny droplets of water soon turned into malicious strokes of water. Kagura hammered harder into the wood and almost fell over when the door was suddenly opened to her.

"Jaken! Come quickly! It's Lady Kagura!" Kagura's ears picked up the high pitched voice of the small orphan girl who traveled with Sesshomaru and smiled to herself as the child led her into the warm walls of the shack.

* * *

Sorry so short but I've got places to go and people to see. 


	7. Hello Again

Okay…Okay…Okay…I know what everyone is thinking, and yes, I probably do deserve to have rotten fruit thrown at me. But keep in mind…I DID have to graduate. And that stuff is very draining for a sensitive girl like me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Constellation of Blood: Hello Again**

* * *

It was uncommonly warm within the small hut that the toad had chosen to house himself and the talkative Rin. But with the presence of Kagura, the comfortable hut had become quite cramped. The orphan barely noticed and prepared a pot of stew above the small fire she had built for the three of them. Kagura smiled uneasily. So this is how the demon lord traveled? With a tiny homemaker and an annoying frog? She silently watched the child bicker with the toad and stir the stew after she won the argument. It wasn't the worst way to travel. 'A person could get used to this.'

"Lady Kagura?" The small voice broke through the wind sorceress' thoughts. Two inches in front of her nose stood a child bearing a hot bowl of stew with a questioning look on her face. "Are you alright Lady Kagura? Are you hungry?" Red orbs met deep chocolate ones and unusual warmth spread from within Kagura.

* * *

Sesshomaru captured one last glimpse of Nigi's palace before walking through the main gates. Anger boiled deep within his body and he hoped that Tenseiga could control the odd surge of emotion. The wind witch had walked off without the great sword that Sesshomaru sought out and took his dignity along with her. She was possibly the first and only woman who had left him in the bedroom. Human and demon women alike fell at his feet like fallen leaves when they glanced at his flawless form. But he had to work to gain the attention of Kagura. One minute she was incredibly impassive and the next she was an animal screaming out her secret lusts. His angered expression was set as he started towards the small hut he had left his traveling companions at, hardly noticing the stinging rain that pounded against his body.

* * *

Kagura slowly slurped down the simple stew the child had made and watched the couple intently. What could be so damn wonderful about an orphan and a wannabe demon? Her heart had answered her long ago, but her mind just wouldn't accept it as the reason. Afterall, they were just petty, worthless creatures that followed intended leaders through life. Yes, that's all they were. Or were they? Rin had her quirks but she was innocent and gentle in everything she did. Everyday was a new adventure and every action that allowed her to be close to Sesshoumaru was a secret blessing in disguise. She had no idea of the countless bodies her hero had slain for pure entertainment and she had not yet seen the cruelty beyond those mesmerizing golden orbs. In her naïve eyes, Sesshoumaru was a grand light in the dark world. Kagura could teach her. She could show her that sometimes, people hurt other people because they just want to. A sick churning welled up in the pit of her stomach and she suddenly felt dirty and disgusting. Was it because of the thought of corrupting Rin? The mental mentioning of the idea sent chills up Kagura's spine and sick bile up her throat. She soon found herself vomiting near a tree a few feet away from the hut.

"Don't tell me you're becoming soft on me Kagura?" The deep voice echoed through the black forest but Kagura didn't need to see the man to know that it was Naraku. Kagura wrapped a limp arm around her torso in an effort to comfort her aching body.

"What now? I'm on my way, I just didn't want to travel in this weather." Her voice was laced with annoyance but her words were carefully thought out before she spoke so as not to tempt the demon to kill the innocent travelers inside the hut.

"Now why would I kill the girl or the imp for that matter? They could prove to be more useful to me alive." Kagura's rose colored eyes widened in horror. His mind reading capabilities must have grown stronger. She tactfully moved in front of the door of the hut to act as a shield. "Don't be foolish, Kagura. I know exactly how weakened you are right now and I seriously doubt that you want to die before seeing your boy toy once more. And see him, you will." As if on cue, a horrendous demon emerged from the depths of the forest. He was larger than the trees themselves and Kagura berated herself for not spotting him sooner. In one swift movement, the roof of the hut was ripped off and thrown to the side. Putting her abdominal pains aside, Kagura rushed inside the small shelter and shielded the horrified child with her body. Quick wisps of lightning were the only sources of light for the scared trio. Squinting through the rapid rainfall, Kagura was able to see the monster's movements before they made impact with his intended target. Wrapping Rin up in her arms, the wind sorceress headed for cover in the forest. She had just barely snatched up the imp when Naraku's form took shape in front of them.

"Leave them out of this!" Her demand fell onto deaf ears as Naraku smirked and pulled out small urn from inside his kimono. She remembered the canister almost too well. It housed the heart that Naraku trapped her with. Her heart. Her skin lost all color as he reached into the jar and pulled out the glowing red orb. Panic spread through her body as a familiar heat arose in her body. A jolt of pain sprouted throughout her body and she instantly dropped the child and the toad, falling to her knees in the thick mud. Naraku squeezed again, causing the demoness to claw at her clothed chest. The pain was completely unbearable, and soon caused the wind demon to lose consciousness. Naraku's accomplice plucked the screaming child and imp from the ground and set forth to following his master to their new home.

Through hazy eyes, Kagura could see the rain let up and turn into a light mist. Her body was soaked to the bone and she could feel a draft blanketing her body. With the last bit of her strength, she pulled a small feather from her hair and let it transform in hopes that it would cover her from the chilly wind swirling about her. With that done, she closed her crimson eyes and let a much needed sleep consume her being.

* * *

Sesshoumaru let the last string of rain water drain from his kimono as he paced in front of the fire. He had wanted to get back to the hut that night but found the weather to be quite the obstacle. Even a great demon lord like himself couldn't travel in such horrid conditions. He eagerly awaited the rain to stop and began a slight pace inside the cave that housed him for the time being. It took a couple of hours, but the rain had stopped and began to turn into small white flurries of frozen nature. Amber orbs squinted in instinct as both his nose and his eyes caught the shady figure of someone approaching. The smell of mandarin oranges floated through the unusual setting. It was a familiar scent, one that Sesshoumaru had grown accustomed to in the past. The figure suddenly became clear: the bright orange tresses, the aqua blue eyes, and the small beauty mark at the bottom of a soft cheek. A sad smile graced the thin pink lips.

"Hello Sesshoumaru…" For a spark of a moment, the demon prince's eyes widened in shock and he somehow found his voice to speak to the figure.

"Mab…"

Note: I just found the inspiration to continue this so next chapter will definitely be longer…


	8. Let Me Tell You a Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Constellation of Blood: Let Me Tell You A Story…**

* * *

Death itself had seemed to take up residence over the rural landscape that surrounded the two demons. But the icy barrier between the couple seemed to outdo the severe blanket of cold. She carried a tragic smile with her wherever she went and he carried the stoic nature that grew inside of him since their last departure. Both thought they would never see the other again. And both secretly wished it could've stayed that way.

Pain is always an odd thing to deal with. Sometimes, one is in denial, and the hurt is buried somewhere inside their mind, nestled quietly with other forgotten memories. And other times, it's as evident as daylight. The pain seems to scream from the person's lips and bleed from their body. Either way, when it erupts, it's as destructive as the cruelest elements of nature and it breaks down those around them. For Sesshomaru, the despair buried inside created a blank canvas that was intended to never be painted upon. He was devoid of any emotion. But Mab was a different story. With the slightest care she prepared another fire inside the cave to warm her weary body up. When small flames began to sputter, she cuddled within the wolf skin she took with her on her travels.

Amidst the various shadows and lights, the demon lord could make out the dark circles under her eyes and the shallow breathes emitting from her body. Good, she had suffered in his absence. Served the wench right for all he cared. A small pang of guilt flashed through his mind. He _had cared_ at one point in time, and it was probably because of him that her health was failing. He could smell a sickness around her aura and he was surprised to know that she had been traveling in such a condition.

"I'm usually in better spirits but today has been particularly gloomy, don't you think?" She lifted her sky blue eyes from the fire and rested them upon the dog demon. When he didn't answer, she continued on. She had ventured too far looking for him to quit the conversation now. "I know you're still bitter about the past. And I don't blame you. But for what it's worth, you still haunt my mind every night." That single statement had caught the demon's attention. It wasn't much, just a slight twitch of his ear but it was enough to provoke Mab to keep talking. "I want to tell you a story, Sesshomaru, if you'll let me. It's got a lot of what you like – power, war, and death. And a little bit of fact with it as well. Will you let me tell it?" For a split second, the familiar blush was sweeping her cheeks, specks of green sparkled against her blue eyes, and the ethereal glow had embellished her once again. She was the Mab from the picture he had destroyed and the woman he once protected with his life.

"Do as you wish." She settled down a bit, the color remaining with her.

"It's about a Western demoness who was brought here by her father to learn a new culture. And I learned a lot, just nothing about Japan. The first family my father ever introduced me to was yours. You walked out of the castle, looking regal and princely, and I knew at that exact moment that I wanted you to be my own. And imagine my surprise when you asked to talk to me alone!" She looked up in hopes that the story was triggering something inside Sesshomaru, but his face was blank and his eyes would not meet her own. "Everyday I would see you and everyday something would change. You seemed to be more distant but you spoke as if we had never been any closer. You talked of love and marriage and growing old together…and…and power. You struck a nerve that day, Sesshomaru. I had no idea of the power struggle between you and your father. But I remained yours and yours only. My eyes never wandered off. I just wanted to make that clear. Then came the day that you left to defeat your father. He died that night but not by your hand. In all honesty, I think you didn't really want to. Your father was on an infinite pedestal with you. You didn't know this but I followed you and masked my scent with humans so that you could believe that it was just Inuyasha's mother's scent so thick among you and your father. He asked you a question that day, do you remember that question, Sesshomaru?" Again, there was silence.

"He asked you if you had anyone to protect. The romantic in me leapt for joy. That was your chance! Tell him how you feel, how we feel…but you did not. In fact, you claimed that you had no one to protect. And every hope inside of me dimmed a bit. So I fled. Nigi kept me informed of your well being and what you did day to day. I think he pitied me. He told me that each day you grew a bit colder. And I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I wedged myself back in, you would return to the old you. The one I had fallen in love with." Out of the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru could see the color draining from her cheeks as she kept on. He knew this part of the story. It began with an act of betrayal and ended with what sat before them – a weary traveler who was once filled with a certain fire and spirit, and a stoic prince who took no pity on her. Pale fingers ran through her long tresses as she combed out the damp tangles from her long journey.

"One day, I decided to visit Nigi, unexpectedly, mind you. I thought it would be nice to see old faces and laugh with old friends. It had been so long, you know. I was going to surprise him, in his lavish garden. But just as I began to sneak up on him, he turned on me. I don't exactly know what possessed him to kiss me, but he did. I struggled out of his grip but it was too late, I had already felt your presence the moment my lips met Nigi's. And that was the end of it. You walked out of the palace with a vow to never look upon me again. Later, Nigi told me that you two, much like you and your father, were in a power struggle for the western lands. Although they rightfully belonged to you, Nigi felt like you had left them behind."

The demon lord's golden orbs ignited with a newfound hate. All of this pain, and for what? A piece of land that had been ravaged by war. Sesshomaru could feel a small growl emerge from his throat. Damn his half brother. They had shared the same father but that would not be enough to save the bastard's throat when Sesshomaru got a hold of it.

"So the rumors are true. You have mated with the wind demon." Mab's soft voice was almost inaudible – even to the prince's sensitive hearing. He watched as a tiny dimple etched itself into the flawless cheek. The smile was sad, but in some odd way, glad. "I can't say I'm happy for you, for sooner or later, I will succumb to envy. But I am relieved. Whether or not you realize this, this woman, this…wind demon, has somehow managed to turn that little spark between you two into a blazing flame. It is up to you to decide whether or not you should keep the flame burning." The once enchanting demoness gathered up her things and began walking into the snow. "It was nice to see you again, Sesshomaru. And for what it's worth, Nigi could never take your place." He stared at her retreating outline until she was just another scent on the cold white blanket.

* * *

Mab batted away a single tear that graced her cheek. She would not cry. Not this time. She had cried all her tears until she was dry when Sesshomaru had caught her with his brother. The cave would be their last meeting. And she didn't care. He had moved on to someone else, as she should have done years ago. But the sickness had gotten a grip on her soul and she found herself being grateful for their encounter.

Years of disease had eaten away at Mab's eyesight but she could clearly see the outline of an arm underneath the packed ice. She scurried towards the death like appendage, checking for evidence of a pulse. Life was a precious thing, and Mab strove to save it when she could. There was no faint beating of a heart and no slight whisper of a breath. The fire demon bowed her head to silently mourn. She could at least give the poor soul a proper burial. She began to shovel away the layers that accumulated over the hours, only to reveal a bruised, but still beautiful face and raven colored locks. It all seemed too real. Mab looked her over and over again to make sure but it was all there – the spider shaped scar, the feather charms, and most recently Sesshomaru's mark. The corpse before her was the wind sorceress herself – Kagura.

* * *

"LET ME OUT! You son of a jackal! You wait until Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura find us! Then you'll be sorry!" Rin's screeching voice grew to a quiet whelp as Naraku bellowed with laughter. He knelt down in front of the orphan's shaken form and wrapped a snake like finger around a chunk of her hair.

"My young Rin, if all goes according to plan, then I PRAY both Sesshomaru and Kagura will be led here." Rin gasped in surprise. A trap! But her lord Sesshomaru was the most powerful man in the world! What on earth could be able to defeat him? As if on cue, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the building and soon a figure emerged from the darkness. He held the same aristocratic stature as her master but instead of pure silver hair, there was jet black streaked with silver, as if mocking the ancient family bloodline. His eyes held the golden hue but were no where near as beautiful as her master's. The child bit her lip in anxiety. By the gods! Someone tell her that Master Nigi was not involved with Naraku!

The regal demon stepped up to the once known bandit and bent into submission. Naraku was his master and commander from then on out. He demanded respect. He carefully pulled out a long box from behind him and graciously bestowed it upon the spider ogre.

"Is this it?" Nigi nodded in obedience as Naraku slowly opened the wooden box and removed a well-crafted sword.

"The rumors have been started long ago that the sword can hold the creation and destruction of the world. Only you and I, and of course my father know the truth behind that exact statement. The power within this blade is nothing more than a few lightning strikes and bone crushing thrusts of wind. I was jibbed." Naraku's eyes thinned into slits of evil.

"But will it lure the dog demon?" Nigi nodded.

"And from what went down at my palace, the wind sorceress will follow. You get to kill two birds with one stone." Rin yelped in surprised and crawled towards the still unconscious Jaken. She gently shook him until there was a small moan.

"Master Jaken, please wake up. I fear that Lord Sesshomaru is in trouble!" Tears rolled down her cheeks unwillingly. When the toad rolled over, Rin sighed and rubbed away the gritty tears. She could only pray that Kagura had not died in her efforts to save them. "Please Lady Kagura…please."


	9. Dig Up the Better Part of Me

Constellation of Blood: Dig Up the Better Part of Me –

Mab scooped the ivory snow away from the wind sorceress' limp form with the upmost care. This woman had managed to enflame her lost love and Mab would be damned if the wind witch lost this battle. Amidst various objects that led to Mab's survival, she happened upon a worn kimono that would shield Kagura's wounded flesh from the elements. Using every bit of strength she had left, Sesshomaru's former love lifted the ebony haired enchantress onto her back and began the long journey to a nearby village.

He had taken her heart from her. The emptiness in her chest was like a dried creek – devoid of the life that once flowed freely amongst it. She knew she was still technically alive – her breasts heaved up and down in accordance with breathing and warm blood was still trickling from her wounds. But the thing she cherished most in this world was taken from her once again. Kagura squinted as the soft light from a nearby fire danced along wooden walls. The embers were vibrant against the dark logs that fueled its life and she quietly wished she could actually feel a fraction of that life once again. The only other time she had felt this secure and energized was…with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru! She had to tell him about Rin! Kagura's body jerked up at once, forgetting that she had just had her ego handed to her by Naraku.

"Easy, Kagura, your body hasn't quite caught up to your emotions." Across the room sat a pale figure. Her body was slowly giving up on her as she huddled into a corner. But Kagura knew at once who it was – the woman from the picture. This was the woman that had captured the demon lord's heart and tore it to the point of never being mended again.

"M-Mab? The woman smiled gently and tossed another log onto the calm fire. She nodded and stood to retrieve another blanket. Kagura eased her own body into a sitting position and winced in pain as she felt her bones rearrange to accommodate her new stance. She would be relieved once she healed. "No offense…but I was expecting…"

"Someone a little healthier?" Her ocean colored eyes flickered amongst the playful light. Sighing, Mab curled up in the blanket. "Unfortunately, my family has a long line with this disease. My body is dying but –"

"Your heart is still strong." Kagura had heard of the demonic disease before. A demon could seem strong and virile but the sickness would eventually cripple the body. The heart would remain intact, however, thus leaving them open for attack from another demon that could steal their heart and absorb their powers. The disease was rare amongst demons but it was always a crying shame to hear about it. Mab nodded and stretched her body out to lie down.

"I have to admit…I'm a little envious. I saw the mark Sesshomaru had left on you and didn't think anything of it because I assumed you were dead. But seeing you here now, I can understand why he's so attracted to you." Kagura felt a deep blush forcing its way through. She had learned a long time ago to use her looks as a weapon when it came to the opposite sex but Sesshomaru had turned his nose up at her so many times that she had forgotten her vanity. And to hear it from a woman who used to love him…it was just unbelievable. "Come now, Kagura. Don't be bashful. I have a lot to say to you and very little time to say it in." She turned on her back and held up her palm, as if her entire memory was locked in that little part of her body.

"My death is inevitable. But I have to tell you this now before it's too late. Nigi is up to something and he's using Sesshomaru's link to you as a weapon. I don't know what his plan is but I know there is one." She turned to her side, allowing her vibrant locks to drape over her shoulder. "I truly loved him, Kagura, but I think my love ran deeper than his." Kagura bit her bottom lip at that accusation.

"You're wrong, Mab. He may not have spoken about his love as openly but he loved just as deep." She gasped as the words rolled out of her mouth. Listen to her, talking about Sesshomaru as if she knew him like the back of her hand. He was still surprising her and he was nowhere to be seen at that instant. Mab laughed and for a moment, Kagura could see the woman from the picture.

"I've chosen wisely, then. Kagura, you can't tell by looking at me but I was once a very powerful demon. I think the power is what attracted my prince and I don't want to die knowing that some awful creature is going to attain that power. Kagura…in a few moments I'm going to take my last breath and I want you to take my heart. Consider it a gift." A tight knot began to work its way through the wind witch's stomach. The words kept echoing in her brain until the same sentence was screaming through her thoughts. Her heart? She hadn't noticed until that very second that Mab's breathing was shallow and every short gasp of air was a struggle. "Kagura…take this gift. And please, don't let it be a burden to you as it was to me." Reaching deep inside her chest, Mab pulled an orange orb from its hiding place – her heart, and pushed it towards the wind sorceress. Kagura gulped.

But Mab's eyes were pleading with her, begging her to take the one thing she had kept to herself for so long. The flames from the hearth were dying now just as the demoness was. Kagura pulled at the fabric of her kimono as a choice lay before her.

Sesshomaru knocked himself out of a steady meditation as the wind swept through the cave, causing Mab's fire to dance wickedly in front of him. Her scent had long since vanished and yet, it seemed as if she were sitting by him once again. He studied the weather outside of the cave and breathed in the crisp night air. Behind him, Mab's fire was extinguished.

A heart is indeed a heavy burden. It houses the greatest of joys and the deepest of sorrows. There are moments when it is filled with such happiness that one fears it might burst and then there are the moments when it is broken to such extremes that one fears it will never mend on its own. These burdens are a heavy load and Kagura wasn't prepared for the weight.

Sesshomaru's ears twitched at the sound of screaming villagers. A cloud of smoke loomed up ahead, mocking the small village like a scornful monster. The fire wouldn't normally affect the dog prince but there was a familiar scent reaching out to him. He livened up his pace and ran towards the burning town. Rushing past the buildings, Sesshomaru could hear the hisses of the flames licking at the town and the smell of ash taunting his nostrils. He hated fires, but he ran until he came upon the village's small inn.

"Kagura!" He kept yelling her name as he knocked down the entrance doorway. Checking every room, he finally saw some movement behind a back screen. He called for her again and swung open the sliding door. She was there, tucking a blanket over a body and searching the floor for something else. He pulled at her arm but the woman yanked it back and pulled a jade necklace from a worn bag. With a delicate touch, Kagura placed the necklace on the body and whispered a few words. "Kagura! The roof is going to cave in. Let's go." There was no urgency in his voice but his tone was stern and she nodded obligingly. He calmly lifted her into his arms and burst through the enflamed roof. The cold was a stark sensation on Kagura's skin and she nestled her cheek into the regal fur that the prince always carried with him.

"She deserved a decent burial, Sesshomaru. Surely you would understand that." His expression was blank but he nodded in understanding. The body had been Mab's.

Behind enemy walls an echo of cackles created an uneasy environment for the young Rin. It had been several days since Naraku had taken her and she was beginning to think that Sesshomaru had given up on his two faithful comrades. No, that was impossible. He had always shown up at the last possible second…he had always come for her. Why would this situation be any different? Across the hall, a small lantern silhouetted Naraku's body. His head jerked back as another howl of laughter was emitted from his body. Rin maneuvered her small form until she could listen in on the conversation behind the screen.

"So, my dear Kagura, you have found yourself a heart." The child pressed her cheek against the iron bars to try to listen more intently. Without hearing the scratches of the screen being slid open, Rin was unable to notice Naraku standing over her until it was too late. He quickly unlocked her small prison and grabbed her by her hair. It wasn't until she was directly at eye level that she noticed the evil smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.

"She must think I'm completely ignorant now that she's found a replacement for that hole in her chest." His snake like glare scanned its way over Rin's face. He couldn't understand the dog demon's soft spot for the child for it was an obvious weakness. Any demon could pluck her from the earth and use her just as Naraku was. But his plan wasn't to lure the prince into a trap. Oh no…what he had in mind for the great Sesshomaru was something far more painful than he could ever imagine. He wouldn't torture him with sharp blades until his impeccable complexion was forever scarred. The plan he had for the dog demon was something far simpler and he was up to his knees in anticipation. Most of the details had been taken care of without any aid from the demon. And one thing was for certain: he would kill numerous birds with one stone, beginning with Kagura. A slick smile draped his mouth as he thought of the most deliciously vile things. He couldn't possibly wait for the hour when Sesshomaru would have to listen to her screams; her pleas for death being whispered into the ears of those who couldn't care less.

Naraku pushed the child back into her cell alongside Jaken. He certainly didn't need the child in any shape or form after she served her purpose. Wasting the energy to rid the world of another orphan was low, even for Naraku. Rin closed her eyes and silently prayed for her prince to come rescue her.

A/N – It's a little scrambled, I know, but I'm getting back into the original idea behind the story. It's been too long…


	10. This Is Not About Love

**Constellation of Blood – This Is Not About Love**

The feeling of having another person's heart is an incredible feeling. Once you hear the first beat, a wave of nausea floods your senses once you realize that it was someone else's heart before it was your own. After that, there's a wave of relief knowing that there is living organ beating in your chest and life seems so much brighter. The sun is a little warmer and the snow crunching underneath your feet is the happiest sound besides the organic drum within your chest. Kagura smiled as she felt the small pulses race through her body.

Her blissful mood wasn't lost on the dog demon. He was very aware of the sparkle in her eyes that matched the fresh snow around them and the lightness in her step as the day's sunlight melted the packed ice off the trees. She was walking in front of him, her hands clasped behind her bag and a lovely tune being hummed from her lips. When she finally turned, he was met with the most exhilarating grin he had ever witnessed on a woman. Perhaps Mab's gift truly was special.

* * *

They returned to Nigi's castle just as the sun was beginning to set against a starkly orange sky. He greeted them warmly and ushered a few handmaidens to see to new clothing to replace the couple's soggy mess of cloth. Afterwards, they were treated to a hot meal and settled in for the night. It wasn't until Kagura heard the soft scraping of a door sliding that she realized someone had been tapping on the wood for awhile. She groggily got up from her bed and whispered 'Come in.' It was Sesshomaru. He stood in front of her for a long while, his golden orbs grazing over her, until he finally spoke.

"You have a new heart." The wind sorceress placed a pale hand over her chest where the consistent beating thudded against her breast bone. She nodded, knowing where the great demon was hinting towards. Of course, he knew that it had been Mab's heart but he couldn't understand why she would just give it to a woman she hardly knew. Kagura flicked her red fan open, letting the paper layers unfold slowly.

"Instead of trying to figure out the why…just accept it – like I have." He closed his eyes. He couldn't just accept that a woman he had once loved, who had entrusted the same heart to him, had just given it away like a bowl of rice to a pauper. He refused to accept it.

Kagura adjusted the white kimono that served has her nightgown so that more flesh would be covered. The fire in her room was almost extinguished and the cold was slowly creeping in. The small movement didn't get past Sesshomaru's eyes. He had noticed as soon as he entered her quarters that the kimono had slid up her thigh as she tried to find a comfortable position as well as the low neck line that gave him perfect access to her pulse.

"You haven't retrieved the sword yet." The demoness sighed as she struggled with the words that wouldn't result in an argument. She had been in such a wonderful today and there was no need to ruin it with the handsome man's insolent temper.

"No…I have not. These things take time, Sesshomaru." She stood up when she said his name and retrieved two ornate chopsticks from the dresser to pin her ebony locks up. If she was going to engage in battle, she was going to look decent doing so.

"Time is not your luxury." She pulled on a red robe and tucked her fan into her sleeve as she scanned the dog demon's body. He was armed with both swords but he wasn't dressed in his usually regal attire. Instead, a simple cotton yukata adorned his well made body and Kagura blushed at the thought of such a thin fabric standing between their bodies.

"Flirting takes time." Her crimson colored eyes thinned in a warning to the dog demon, although it would completely lost on him.

"It didn't take you long to flirt with me." Was he making her out to be some kind of common whore? She snickered at his lame attempt to insult her and drew her venomous words from her brain.

"Simple men have simple minds and simple urges."

The force he struck her with surprised her. It was one thing to call him simple but she was trying to claim that the love they had made was simply a fulfilled urge. He could have any woman he wanted over and over again if he desired it but he chose the wind demon. Silver bangs shadowed the violent eyes that changed hues when he became angry as his arm trembled from the restraint he was showing the woman. His claws were wrapped around her throat and he could feel her gulp underneath his fingers. But she wasn't scared.

A smirk crept up on her porcelain features as she grabbed his wrist and hissed when he swung her to another wall, her back making a sick cracking noise as she made impact. She watched his fangs bite into his bottom lip as he shook with anger and she pushed even more. Finding the right words, she struck out with all her might.

"You can't possibly think that that intimacy is anything less than a good round of sex." Of course, she knew better. The lovemaking was absolutely wonderful and had been filled with so many silent promises of romance to come that Kagura thought she would burst if he didn't have her again. But this was not about love. This situation was about driving a man to the edge and taking his rage into her own being. She wanted to feel his anger pulse through her and drive right into her core. She licked her lips in anticipation and prayed that he didn't see through her façade. He didn't.

Pushing her up against the dresser with his hand still wrapped around her neck, he vulgarly kissed her. The wood underneath her body shook with the forced he displayed and she gasped in excitement when he finally pulled his hand away from her throat and dropped it to her thigh. The kisses were so feverish and so urgent that the wind demon could barely contain herself. She exhaled into his ear and bit down on his shoulder as he removed the outer robe from her form. The tie that held her kimono in places was ripped from her body and tossed to the side, revealing Kagura's nakedness to his amber orbs. He wasted no time in taking her, tasting her surprise when he shoved her thighs apart.

This was not about love. This was about Kagura proving to herself that she had Sesshomaru right where she wanted him and where she wanted to keep him as long as possible. The act was harsh and bitter and the force of his thrusting was brimming on the verge of painful. But it was what she wanted as she tasted his rage within his kisses and his grasps. His hand was immediately on her back, pushing his body against her own in an age old rhythm and at the very last second, he slammed his hand against the wall as they both screamed out their ecstasy. They both took a moment to catch their breath and wind demon took that opportunity to seize his face gently in the palm of her hands and delivered a feathery light kiss upon his lips. He refused to meet her stares. The great Sesshomaru had succumbed to the benign sexual insults of a woman and in the end, she had won. A single tear threatened to fall but Kagura refused to cry over this. She had to prove to him that she wasn't just a common harlot that he could take whenever he needed to be satisfied. She would take the loving moments and the angry moments…as long it was him. She wanted to prove that could make him so mad that he wanted nothing more than to claw her to pieces but make ravishing love instead. And she won. He placed his sweat soaked head against her shoulder and pulled her closer until she was wrapped within the curve of his arm.

Using little strength, he carried her to her bed and proceeded to take her once more. This time, he showered her body with soft caresses and loving kisses. This time, he took the extra moments to run his hand over all the spots that made her writhe underneath him until she was begging for something else. This time, when he took her, it was patient and tender and he was surprising himself at the care he was showing her.

This wasn't about love, but it was getting damn near close.

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet my friends! Enjoy!


End file.
